


Fehldisposition

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Becherovka, Gen, Mordgelüste, Rodney ist schuld!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Auf der Erde hat es eine Fehldisposition gegeben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Beta: Birgitt vielen lieben Dank.

Fahrig rieb sich Radek Zelenka die schweißfeuchten Finger an der Hose ab. Sie fühlten sich immer noch klebrig an, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sie zu waschen. Er war sowieso schon spät dran, da er noch sich umgezogen hatte, nachdem er die Mail erhalten hatte.

„Wie sehe ich aus?“ Nervös zupfte Radek an seinem Oberteil. Er merkte sofort, dass er den Falschen gefragt hatte, aber es war niemand anderes in der Nähe.

Rodney sah kurz hoch und blickte schon wieder auf seinen Bildschirm, bevor er antwortete.

„Hast du dir die Haare gekämmt? Ansonsten bist du ein wenig blass.“

„Ich habe mir eine neue Uniform angezogen. Sitzt sie?“

Irgendwie hatten all seine Sachen Flecken gehabt und so hatte er sich bei der Materialdisposition eine neue geholt.

Rodney blickte wieder hoch. Dieses Mal musterte er ihn etwas intensiver.

„Was ist los, dass du so viel Wert auf dein Aussehen legst?“

Radek blickte Rodney über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

Es gab Momente, wo er ihn am liebsten ganz langsam und besonders brutal umbringen wollte. So wie jetzt. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er auch seinen Job übernehmen musste und beherrschte sich.

Sein Blick war bedrohlich genug, dass Rodney abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ist gut. Ich frage nicht weiter. Die Sachen sitzen, sind kaum geknittert und haben keine Flecken. Bist du jetzt beruhigt?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Radek atmete tief ein, gab sich einen mentalen Schubs und wollte gerade das Labor verlassen, als Rodney ihn zurück rief.

„Radek!“

„Was ist?“ Genervt drehte er sich um.

„Viel Glück!“

Vor Überraschung blieb Radek der Mund offen stehen. Dann besann er sich.

„Danke, ich kann es brauchen.“

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er war viel zu spät dran.

Im Gang fühlte er, dass seine Hände wieder feucht waren, und wischte sie an der Hose ab.

Im Transporter fuhr er vor lauter Nervosität mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, so dass nicht mehr zu erkennen war, dass er sie gekämmt hatte.

Auf dem Weg durch den Gateraum wiederholte er die Gesten wieder und wieder.

 

Schon von weiten konnte er sehen, dass Elizabeth an ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

Als er vor der Glastüre stand, beobachtete er sie einen Moment bei der Arbeit. Sie machte sich Notizen und blickte hin und wieder auf ihren Laptop

Radek liebte die kleine Falte, die dabei zwischen den Augenbrauen entstand.

Er wischte noch einmal die Finger an seiner Hose ab, dann drückte er den Summer.

Elizabeth sah hoch, lächelte und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Das Lächeln ließ Radeks Knie weich werden, doch er riss sich zusammen und betrat das Büro.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Dr. Weir?“

„Ja, setzen Sie sich bitte.“

Dabei deutete sie auf dem Stuhl, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

Radeks Hochgefühl schwand. Sie hatte in der Mail keinen Grund für das Treffen genannt und er hatte gehofft, dass sie private Dinge klären wollte, aber wenn sie das Büro nicht verlassen wollte, war es doch ein dienstliches Gespräch.

Er setzte sich auf die Kante, bereit jederzeit die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Sie haben sich bestimmt schon gewundert, warum ich keinen Grund für das Meeting angegeben habe.“

Radek nickte. „Ja!“ Es hörte sich leicht heiser an.

„Nun, es geht um etwas, von dem ich offiziell nichts wissen darf, weil ich es ahnden müsste. Die darauf folgende Meuterei kann ich aber nicht brauchen.“

Sie zwinkerte.

Radeks Gedanken liefen Amok. Was hatte er getan? Was war verboten?

Als der Groschen fiel, starrte er sie entgeistert an.

„Wollen Sie etwa die Destille...“

„Pschhhht.“ Verschwörerisch legte sie den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. „Offiziell weiß ich von gar nichts. Haben Sie verstanden?“

Automatisch setzte Radek sich ein wenig aufrechter hin.

„Ja, Ma'am!“

Er wusste nur immer noch nicht, warum er vor ihr saß.

Elizabeth räusperte sich.

„Wie Sie wissen, wird die Daedalus in wenigen Tagen mit Nachschub erwartet.“ Radek nickte. „Seit zwei Stunden ist sie innerhalb der Sensorreichweite und Caldwell hat mir einen verschlüsselten Funkspruch gesendet, dessen Information zu einer Meuterei führen wird, wenn Sie mir nicht helfen.“

Fragend sah Radek sie an. Dann ahnte er, was kommen würde, und nickte nur.

„Sie vermuten richtig. Das SGC hat die Daedalus statt mit den vorgeschriebenen Rationen Alkohol mit Kaffee beladen. Colonel Caldwell hat es erst herausgefunden, als sie zu weit weg waren.“

„Ohoh!“ Mehr Kaffee war ein Segen für die Wissenschaftler, aber die Soldaten ohne ihre Alkoholrationen waren eine mittlere Katastrophe. Bier war schon seit zwei Wochen aus. Und Hochprozentiges gab es nur auf Rezept.

Aber bei dem, was die Soldaten in der Pegasus-Galaxie erlebten, brauchten sie hin und wieder einen leichten Rausch – ein Besäufnis konnte sich niemand leisten.

Kein Nachschub würde bedeuten, dass nicht nur die Schwarzmarktpreise für seinen Becherovka steigen würden, sondern auch, dass man ihn geradezu belagern würde. Dabei konnte er nicht unendlich viel produzieren.

Radek war nur selten in der Lage gewesen, einem Soldaten, der sich drohend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Und vor die Wahl gestellt, kein Becherovka oder Becherovka und kalte Quartiere und eisige Duschen, wählten die meisten Männer den Alkohol und Thermoschlafsäcke.

Elizabeth räusperte sich.

„Ich war so frei und habe die Biologen beauftragt, die Qualität Ihrer Produktion zu prüfen.“

Radek schnaubte.

„Das ist ein uraltes, erprobtes Familienrezept. Was wollen Sie da prüfen?“

Auf seinen Becherovka ließ er nichts kommen. Auch nicht von Elizabeth.

Sie lächelte.

„Genau das hat man mir auch gesagt. Aber bevor ich eine Massenproduktion in Auftrag gebe, musste ich mich vergewissern. Sie verstehen?“

Zögernd nickte Radek. Er wusste nicht, ob er auch so viel liefern konnte, wie Atlantis braucht.

„Wie viel brauchen Sie?“

„Wir haben ein Handelsabkommen mit den Beverianern, die uns nächste Woche mit Wein beliefern werden. Aber das reicht nicht, Sie müssen die dreifache Menge produzieren. Wenn Ihnen Rohstoffe oder helfende Hände fehlen, wenden Sie sich bitte an Chuck, er wird alles organisieren.“

Radek überschlug die Daten im Kopf. Mit dem Aufbau einer weiteren Destille wäre es machbar.

„Ich werde seine Hilfe brauchen.“

„Gut.“ Elizabeth sah ihn erleichtert an und Radek wurde warm ums Herz. „Es muss alles unter uns bleiben, das SGC darf nicht erfahren, dass ich Ihre Destille billige, deswegen darf auch Ihre normale Arbeit nicht darunter leiden. Ich werde mich bemühen, neue Handelspartner zu finden. Bis dahin werden Sie viel zu tun haben.“

Der Tonfall des letzten Satzes war eindeutig. Radek stand auf. Er wusste, wann ein Gespräch beendet war.

„Da haben Sie recht. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, niemand wird von unserem Geheimnis erfahren.“

Er spürte ihren nachdenklichen Blick, dann lächelte sie und auf einmal entstand eine angespannte, knisternde Spannung. Radek war sich sicher, dass seine Phantasie ihm einen Streich spielte. Es war besser, das Büro zu verlassen, bevor er sich lächerlich machte.

 

Er ging in die Messe, holte sich das, was als Kaffeeersatz ausgeschenkt wurde und machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Unterwegs kalkulierte er, was er von Chuck anfordern würde.

Als er das Labor betrat, blickte Rodney kurz hoch, nahm dann seine eigene Tasse und reichte sie Radek. Verwundert nahm er sie, dann roch er den wunderbaren Duft. „Du gibst mir deinen Kaffee?“ Verdutzt sah er Rodney an, doch der schien gesund zu sein.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du ihn brauchen. War dein Date so schlimm?“

„Noch viel schlimmer“, gab Radek zu und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte so, wie es roch: Göttlich. Er schloss die Augen und genoss jeden Tropfen.

Als die Tasse leer war, goss Rodney noch einmal Kaffee nach.

„Wo ist mein Rodney geblieben? Der immer seine Vorräte hortet und nie etwas abgibt?“

Ein breites Grinsen war die Antwort.

„Das, was du trinkst, ist ganz gewöhnlicher Kaffee. Wenn die Daedalus andockt, dann bekomme ich richtig gute Sorten, in Mengen, von denen wir bisher nur träumen konnten.

Eine böse Ahnung stieg in Radek auf.

„Was hast du getan?“ Seine Stimme hatte einen dumpfen, drohenden Tonfall.

Rodney hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Nichts! Ich habe nur bei den letzten Datentransfers einige Beziehungen spielen lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass wir endlich genug Kaffee bekommen. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn uns in einer Krisensituation das Koffein ausgeht und wir auf die Drogen des Docs umsteigen müssen.“

„Was ist dafür auf der Erde geblieben?“

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Mein Kontaktmann versicherte mir, dass es Luxusware für die Soldaten...“

Mehr bekam Radek nicht mit, denn sein Kopf knallte laut auf die Tischkante.


End file.
